


New York

by Angy98



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel are ready to take a new step forward in their relationship - moving in together.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	New York

**_‘Gabe?’_ **

**_‘Mh?’_ **

**_‘I’ve been... thinking about something, lately. We’ve been together for a while, now. I thought that maybe it could be time to find a place where we can stay, just for the two of us?’_ **

**_‘You mean you want to... move in together?’ Gabriel asked, surprised._ **

**_Beelzebub nodded, and waited for a reply from him. But he remained silent, and she started to regret telling him about her idea. ‘I get it if you’re not ready for such a step-‘ The woman said, her disappointment showing through her voice._ **

**_‘No, I... I like your idea. You simply caught me off guard with it. I didn’t know you were looking for this kind of…’_ **

**_‘…domestic life?’ Beelzebub ended his sentence, chuckling. ‘Well, I don’t care if it makes me sound silly, but… I do. I’ve always wished I could have all those things that humans have; love, the sort of safety that comes with it... and a house I can truly call home._ **

**_Besides, I’ve been wanting to move out for the longest time, now!I don’t like the apartment that the company provided me with. I’ve been here in London for far too long. It would be amazing if I could just… pack my bags and move somewhere else!’_ **

**_‘Where would you like to go?’_ **

**_‘America. I’ve been there on a few occasions, and I really liked a few of the cities I visited. New York, above all of them. It was a very nice city!’_ **

**_‘Really? I’ve always imagined you to be the kind of person to like Europe more. Maybe a country like Germany...’_ **

**_‘See? There are a few things you have yet to find out about me…!’_ **

“Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise. Don’t peek!”

Beelzebub let out a nervous buzz. Gabriel was currently covering her eyes with his hands, leaving her unable to see. As much as she trusted him, and she really  _ did _ trust him, she still felt uneasy being in such a vulnerable position.

The woman suddenly felt a shift all around her; the air had become somewhat colder, and loud street noises now replaced the quiet silence of the hall that connected Heaven and Hell’s offices. A familiar tickling sensation spread through her body, telling her that something related to magic had just taken place. They had teleported.

“Ready?” Gabriel’s voice asked gently, before its owner removed his hands from her face.

Beelzebub gasped, recognizing the wide, colorful billboards lighting up the tall buildings all around them. “Times Square…!” She whispered, taking in the view of the crowded streets and sidewalks of one of the most famous places in the world. “You brought me to New York!” Beelzebub turned to Gabriel, smiling excited for the surprise he’d made her.

“I thought that this could be a nice day to start our research!” Gabriel said, pulling out a folded map from his coat’s pocket and handing it to his partner. “Good thing I got you to clear up your schedule for today, right?”

Beelzebub’s smile grew even brighter. “I swear, Gabe, I love you so much!”

**_‘Have you already thought of what kind of place you would like more? For example, downtown or on the outskirts…?’_ **

**_‘What would you like best?’_ **

**_‘Either is fine for me, really.’_ **

It took them a while to figure out a good searching plan; neither of them was well-versed when it came to human housing system, and the general idea they had in mind of what they were looking for was still vague.

The two of them zig-zagged through the city’s districts, from the trendy, refined shopping centers to the more modest suburban areas, visiting all sorts of different types of houses. On their visits, Gabriel mostly just tagged along, taking general glances around the place and listening to his partner’s observations. Gabriel was more than happy to let Beelzebub decide for both of them; she seemed to know what she was doing as she explained to him factors such as sun exposure and how it affected the general warmth of the house. 

Besides, it didn’t matter much to him what places the house was close to or far from; he wanted to see her happy and, if the final decision was hers, it was less probable for her to regret it.

**_‘In that case… I have a few ideas in mind, but I’m sure that I’ll know which house is the right one once I’ll be there. It’s the kind of thing that you feel in your guts.’_ **

After a first few unsatisfying attempts, the couple decided it was time to finally accept some help from an expert. July, a middle-aged real estate agent rather enthusiastic about her job, helped sort through the couple’s scatterbrained ideas by asking them a few well-placed questions, and quickly found a few apartments for them to visit.

On their second visit, just as it had happened during the first one, July walked in front of them to lead them to the different rooms and list the house’s features. The difference was in the fact that this time, Gabriel was hardly even paid attention to the woman’s words; all of his attention was on Beelzebub’s face, on the way her eyes shone with a peculiar light that was never there in any of their other visits.

She had decided; they had found that ‘something’ that they’d been looking for. 

In a matter of a few days, Isabella Cebu and her fiancé Gary Arches laid their signatures on the house contract in front of a very cheerful July. The real estate agent, then, arranged to meet the couple in front of the building where the apartment was located, to give them their keys and a few more indications.

Once they were alone in their new house, Isabella and Gary went back to their true identities. Beelzebub dropped the transformation, shifting back to her usual clothes and look. Gabriel watched her as she wandered around the house. He couldn’t help but smile; she had the same spark in her eyes from their first visit there and, judging by the way her gaze darted around, she was already planning every detail of where to put things in the house. He loved seeing her so optimistic.

**_‘I can already see it, Gabe! All the places we will visit around the city, all the things we can do...!’_ **

The quiet moment was interrupted by the sound of a noisy ringtone.

Beelzebub pulled out her phone from her pocket, making a displeased face as she read the number on the screen. “It’s Hastur...” The demon stated, stepping away from Gabriel to answer the call.

Meanwhile, Gabriel had pulled out his phone as well, realizing he had forgotten to check it in a while. “Two missed calls from Uriel...” He muttered to himself. He really needed to call her back, if he wanted to avoid an angry tone from her.

Beelzebub and Gabriel’s phone calls ended almost simultaneously. “I have to go...” They told each other once they hung up.

“This is not how I planned our first day here to go... I guess I’ll see you tonight, then.” Beelzebub turned to Gabriel, giving him a tentative smile.

“What can we do about it?” Gabriel shrugged. “See you tonight.” He smiled in turn, leaning down to give her a quick kiss goodbye.

**_‘We will take a stroll and drink wine on summer evenings, stay in bed and watch the rain pour on rainy mornings, and cuddle in front of the fireplace in winter. Oh! Right! There has to be a fireplace!'_ **

**_'Because you're always cold,' Gabriel added with a chuckle. 'I know.'_ **

“Bah... This movie is awful!” Beelzebub complained, shifting position on the couch. “Out of all the good musicals out there, you had to choose one so superficial and sugary?”

“You’re not paying attention to the plot! It’s not superficial at all!”

“Can’t we watch a crime story instead?” Beelzebub whined, rolling her eyes as she heard the first notes of yet another song. “Or debates! Those are good!”

“We’re half through it, and I want to see how it ends. Besides, I don’t like debates as much as you don’t like musicals!” Gabriel countered. “Where are you going?” He asked, when he noticed his lover standing up from the couch.

“I’m grabbing a blanket. I’m cold.”

As he waited for her to come back, Gabriel lit up the fireplace. Eventually, Beelzebub emerged in the living room with a fuzzy orange blanket in her hands. Once she was wrapped up in her blanket, the woman sat back down on the couch. Gabriel put an arm around her, and she leaned into him resting her head against his shoulder. “Better now?” He then asked her.

Beelzebub sighed softly. “Quite.”

For some reasons, the love-struck young couple starring in the movie was a little less irritating, now.

**_‘There will be large windows that look to the city streets below. Possibly a balcony, too.’_ **

Gabriel materialized in their living room. “Hey, Bee, I’m-“ he greeted, but he trailed off when he noticed that his partner wasn’t in the room; “-home?”

The angel walked around the house, looking for her. The hall’s light was turned off, and so were the lights in the bedroom, kitchen and in the rest of the house.

When he came back to the living room, he stopped near the door window that led to the house’s small balcony. Outside, there was a familiar black haired figure dressed in dark clothing. Beelzebub blended so well with the nocturnal darkness around her that he hadn’t noticed her when he first entered the room.

**_‘I like to watch the city’s life when I need to think, sometimes.’_ **

Gabriel stepped outside on the balcony. “Bee? Are you okay?” He asked, walking up to stand next to her against the banister.

Beelzebub turned her head to look at him, her cold blue eyes standing out among the scabs and boils that marred her face. She usually didn’t keep her natural look in places where she risked humans could see her. The demon opened her mouth to answer, but then she just shrugged and looked back down at her hands.

“If there’s something wrong, tell me,” Gabriel suggested. He reached out to put his arm around his partner’s shoulders, but before he could do it, she had turned around to face him.

**_‘We will divide spaces equally, be it for the wardrobe, the shoe rack, the bathroom’s shelves or just our personal spaces.’_ **

“Is it something I did?” Gabriel asked, worried by the way his lover had dodged him. Beelzebub’s only reply was a short, simple ‘no’.

“I see...” Gabriel replied. It was about work, then. Again. There always seemed to be new problems around each corner, down in Hell.

He could only hope that it wasn’t something too bad, this time.

“What did they-” Gabriel began to ask. He took a step towards Beelzebub, but she halted him placing a hand on his chest.

“I need some time alone, Gabe.” The demon said, her voice low. “Please.”

Gabriel looked at her for a couple more seconds, before nodding slowly. “Ok,” the angel eventually said. “But if you need anything, or if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me.”

With that, he left.

As much as he wanted to get her to talk to him, he’d been with her long enough to know that it was better not to press her.

She had gotten used far too long ago to suffer in silence; in Hell there is no mercy, and no one offers you a shoulder to cry on. Now that she had one, it was easier for her to turn down the offer and dwell in her old habit, rather than to admit her moment of weakness.

**_‘I bet you already got the furniture and color schemes planned out as well, huh?’ Gabriel joked. Beelzebub looked away, pressing her lips together. ‘You actually did?’ Gabriel exclaimed, both surprised and amused._ **

**_Beelzebub crossed her arms over her chest. ‘I had zzzzome time to kill, these past few weekzzz, ok?’_ **

**_‘Will I have a say in any of this?’_ **

**_‘...Sure. What I came up with are just guidelines... We can discuszz details together. I mean, it won’t be a tragedy if we won’t have the exact furniture I imagined!’_ **

A couple of hours later, Beelzebub entered their bedroom, already wearing her dark gray nightwear, and dragged herself up to the bed.

Gabriel looked up from his book and saw her all curled up on herself under the blankets, giving her back to him. The angel figured it was time to turn off the lights for the night.

After a while, Beelzebub rolled on her side facing him. Gabriel, lying on his back with his eyes closed but not quite asleep, felt her familiar small hand coming to rest on his chest. The angel placed his own hand on hers, stroking it softly with his thumb. Then, he turned to his side to face her.

**_‘After all, all that really matters is that we’ll be there together. ’_ **

Beelzebub kept quiet but, even if Gabriel couldn’t see much in the darkness of the room, he could tell she was crying. He moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her to pull her towards him. Beelzebub accepted gladly, clinging to Gabriel and holding him tight.

“Shh... It’s okay, Bee.” Gabriel whispered, stroking her hair. Beelzebub pressed herself closer to him, burying her face into the fabric of his t-shirt. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Gabriel kept on holding her and stroking her hair until, eventually, she calmed down and fell asleep in his arms.

**_‘Only then will it truly be… home.’_ **


End file.
